¿que pasara?
by Ace.Angell
Summary: bueno es mi primer fic se trata de que los guardianes al fin se van a graduar y hace un mes que destruyeron a Easter y que Amu no ve a Ikuto pero ese mismo dia se lo encuentra en el parque ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen.**

**Si es mi primer fic al fin es que me daba flojera escribirlo pero ya.**

**Este fic será Amuto **

**¿Qué pasara? **

**Capi 1 el reencuentro**

Ha pasado 1 mes desde que acabaron con Easter y amu esta a punto de graduarse.

Amu: al fin me voy a graduaaaaaaaaar

Miki: cielos Amu-chan se ve muy feliz

Ran: cierto

Amu: mañana será el gran día!!!!!

Suu: aaaah -.- (acabándose de levantar) ¿Por qué Amu-chan está tan feliz?

Miki: no te acuerdas? Mañana Amu-chan se gradúa

Suu: o es cierto

Ran y Miki: ¬ ¬lleva diciéndolo toda la semana

Miki: por cierto Amu-chan llevamos un mes desde que destruimos a Easter y no hemos sabido nada de Ikuto

Amu: cierto que le abra pasado (con tono de preocupación)

Suu: Amu-chan parece preocupada

Amu: que clara que no estoy preocupada por ese gato callejero

Ran: la cara de Amu-chan dice otra cosa

Amu: claro que no_ aunque__me pregunto donde se abra metido Ikuto que porque pienso en el !!! _

Amu se queda pensativa

Miki: Amu-chan no quisiera interrumpirte en lo que piensas pero ya ni porque son tus últimos 2 días llegas temprano

Amu: que pero si es temprano QUEEE!!! CIELOS QUE TARDE ES

Suu: típico de Amu-chan

Después de bañarse, cambiarse y desayunar a la velocidad de la luz Amu se va corriendo hacia su escuela y abre la puerta del salón.

Amu: uff me salve

Por poco y no lo logra señorita himamori se oye una voz detrás de Amu

Amu: oh profesor Nikaidou

Nikaidou: no es posible que hasta en los últimos días siga llegando tarde señorita himamori

Amu: le dije que soy hinamori

Amu camina se va a sentar a su banco y ve Rima

Amu: buenos días Rima-san

Rima: buenos días Amu-chan

Después ve a Tadase y como está muy lejos solo lo saluda con la mano y este hace lo mismo.

Para Amu las clases pasan muy rápidas debido a que estaba muy feliz porque al final se graduaría en cambio a Rima se le hace una eternidad.

**(Recreo) **

Yaya: TT TT aaaaaaaaaa yaya no quiere que Rima, Tadase, Nagi y Amu-chan se gradúen yaya se quedara solita

Pepe: y Pepe-chan también

Yaya y Pepe se tiraron al piso a llorar TT TT

Nagihiko: vamos Yaya alguien tiene que orientar a los nuevos guardianes

Yaya: Yaya no se quiere se quedar solita

Amu: vamos Yaya tiene razón Nagihiko mira el lado positivo tu serás la que guiara a los nuevos guardianes

Yaya: a yaya no le importa eso TT TT

Tadase: mira Yaya que tal si comemos pastel

Yaya: siiiiiiiiiiiiii pastel

Rima: si le das golosinas a Yaya se calma ¬ ¬

Kusukusu: cierto jijijijiji ^^

Ran: vamos Pepe-chan porque no comes tu también

Pepe: si tanto dicen

Suu: cielos igual que Yaya

Miki: por eso es su Shugo chara

**Después de clases**

Amu: adiós Tadase-kun O///O

Tadase: adiós Amu-chan O////O

Nagihiko: bye Amu-chan

Rima: adiós amu

Yaya: ooooh amu porque solo te despides de Tadase y no de Yaya

Amu: jijijiji bueno adiós chicos

Yaya: adiós Amu-chan

Amu va caminando por la calles hacia su casa de repente oye una música conocida

Amu: oyen eso

Miki: que Amu-chan

Amu: suena como a un violion podrá ser…

Ran: ikuto?? Es verdad no lo hemos visto desde hace un mes

Amu empieza a correr en dirección del parque donde se escucha la música sin escuchar a sus charas que le piden que las espere

Suu: espera Amu-chan

Miki: recuerda que Amu-chan tiene súper oído cuando se trata del violín de Ikuto

Amu corre hasta llegar al sitio donde Ikuto tocaba antes pero no encuentra nada

Amu: aaahh (amu da un gran suspiro) pensé que encontraría a Ikuto

Olaaa

Aparece debajo de un árbol Ikuto y Amu se asusta tanto que camina para atrás y se tropieza con un escalón pero antes de caer Ikuto la Atrapa.

Ikuto: Me buscabas

Amu: IKUTOOO

Bien este es mi primer fic espero que me haya quedado bien

Bueno pronto subiré el siguiente capi ^^

Bye ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

¿Que pasara?

Capi 2 casi graduada

* * *

Amu: haaaa (amu da un gran suspiro) pensé que encontraría a Ikuto

Olaaa!!

Aparece debajo de un árbol Ikuto y Amu se asusta tanto que camina para atrás y se tropieza con un escalón pero antes de caer Ikuto la Atrapa.

Ikuto: Me buscabas?

Amu: IKUTOOO

Ikuto: eh?

Amu: pero… que haces aquí?

Ikuto: lo mismo te pregunto

Amu: etto…es que…yo… oí un

Amu no termino lo que iba a decir debido a que Ikuto se iba acercando cada vez mas a su cara esta acción hizo Amu se pusiera increíblemente roja mientras Ikuto se le iba acercando cada vez mas y mas hasta estar casi a 3 cm de la cara de Amu.

Ikuto: creo que as crecido un poco

Amu: en un mes ¬¬

Ikuto se iba a acercar más pero alguien los interrumpe

¡Amu-chan! Grita Ran cansada debido a que Amu se fue corriendo tan rápido que las dejo atrás

Amu: Ran, Miki, Suu

Suu: que mala Amu-chan no nos esperaste

Amu: jeje lo siento

Ran: oooo es Ikuto

Miki: si es Ikuto eso significa que Yoru esta contigo verdad? O///O

Hi!! Y sale Yoru detrás de Ikuto

Yoru: ya llego por quien esperaban

Al oír esto Ikuto le da un pequeño golpe en la frente al pequeño minino

Yoru: ahhuu

Ikuto: te lo mereces ¬¬

Al ver esto Amu y sus charas solo se ríen. Amu recuerda que antes de irse corriendo oyó el sonido de un violin

Amu: por cierto Ikuto y tu violín

Ikuto: ahí esta

Amu: eh? Donde?

Ikuto: mira arriba

Amu no noto que el violín lo traía en la espalda (que ingenua ¬¬)

Amu mira arriba mientras Ikuto aprovecha para agarrarle el mentón asiéndola que mirara sus ojos.

Amu: pensando: _no había visto lo hermoso que son los ojos de Ikuto. Que en que pienso!_

Ikuto: que ingenua eres :D

Amu: grrrrr Ikuto l-(

Yoru: hahaha callo en esa

Amu: que malos son

Miki: a todo esto en donde se están quedando?

Yoru: nos estamos quedando en el gran departamento de Utau y Sanjo Yukari (para los que no se acuerdan Sanjo es la manager de Utau y hermana de Kairi)

Amu: QUEEE!!! Con Utau

Ikuto: vamos no te pongas celosa después de todo Utau se la pasa en sus giras con Sanjo y Yoru y yo nos quedamos solos casi siempre.

Amu: yo no estaba celosa _Uff que bueno _pensando

Ikuto: de hecho creo que Utau regresa mañana en la mañana

Amu: que bien iré a visitarla

Ran: pero Amu-chan mañana es la fiesta de graduación

Amu: cierto

Ikuto: graduación? No me digas que ya te vas a graduar

Amu: sip

Al oír esto Ikuto se ríe

Amu: que?

Ikuto: nada pensé que eras más pequeña

Amu: que? Tengo 12 años en septiembre cumplo 13

Ikuto: y me vas a invitar a tu graduación?

Amu: que no me digas que quieres ir

Ikuto: no tengo nada mas que hacer

Amu: em… bueno esta bien

Amu saca mete su mano en su bolsillo y saca unas invitaciones que justo hoy se las habían entregado

Amu: ten pero solo si no molestas a Tadase

Ikuto: que no me digas que aun te gusta el niño rey

Amu: y si me gustara a ti que te importa

Ikuto: solo digo que…

Ikuto se empieza a acercar a la cara de Amu y esta se empieza a sonrojar.

Ikuto: …digo teniéndome a mi prefieres a un niño (con tono sensual)

Amu se queda callada pero el silencio se rompe cuando Ikuto suelta una pequeña risita lo cual provoca que Amu se enoje.

Amu: aaaaa IKUTO (con tono enojada)

Miki: Amu-chan ya es muy tarde recuerda que tus papas dijeron que llegaras antes de las 8:00 y ya son las 7:51

Amu: QUEE!! Imposible no voy a llegar!!

Ikuto: si quieres yo te puedo llevar

Amu: como volando o que

Ikuto: no… saltando

Amu: eh??

Ikuto hace transformación de personalidad en Black Lynx y carga a Amu y empieza a saltar de edificio a edificio a casa de amu

Amu: si era así yo también pude hacer lo mismo con Ran

Ikuto: si pero yo me veo mas genial

Amu: no es cierto _bueno tiene razón pero si le digo se va a creer mas y aparte se ve mas lindo con sus orejas de gato *¬*_

Después de 8 minutos de un viaje agotador para Ikuto (porque llevaba cargando a Amu) y uno no tanto para Amu que se la paso todo el viaje viendo lo lindo que Ikuto se veía con sus orejas de gato (quien no), llegaron a su casa.

Amu: gracias Ikuto

Ikuto: de nada

Amu se voltio para abrir su puerta

Amu: a Ikuto puedes invitar a Utau si q…

Cuando voltio para decirle esto descubrió que Ikuto ya se había ido

Amu: uhmm bueno

Amu: ya llegue

SORPRESA!!!

Amu: eeehh?

Mama de Amu: feliz casi graduación Amu

Papa de Amu: mira mama y yo te hicimos un pastel

Ami: Ami también ayudo

Amu: pero si aun no me graduó

Mama de Amu: por eso le pusimos al pastel "feliz casi graduación"

Amu: típico de mi familia ¬¬

Después de una noche de pastel, regalos y un concierto de Ami, Amu se fue a su cuarto rendida y se quedo profundamente dormida

**Al día siguiente**

Ran: Amu-chan despierta

Amu: cinco minutos mas (con voz adormilada)

Miki: Am-chan recuerda que hoy tienes que llegar temprano para arreglar los últimos preparativos de tu graduación

Amu: es cierto ¡¡HOY ME GRADUO!! si al fin llego este día aunque estoy un poco triste porque ya no veremos tanto a Yaya

Suu: Amu-chan si no te puras volverás a llegar tarde

Amu: cierto me iré a bañar

**Un baño después **

Amu: aaahh donde esta mi uniforme

Miki: aquí esta Amu-chan

Amu: sii listo

Amu abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir cuando de repente empieza a brillar el huevo de Dia y esta sale.

Dia: amu-chan

Amu: Dia saliste

Dia: no creías que me iba a perder tu graduación

Ran: que bien Dia nos acompañara

Suu: cierto

Amu: bien vámonos

Mama de Amu: ya te vas Amu?

Amu: si, ya me voy, Recuerden que la entrada a los invitados es a las 9:00am deje sus invitaciones en la mesa

Mama de Amu: de acuerdo Amu te veremos haya

Papa de Amu: AAAAA mi pequeña ya se va graduar TT TT

Amu: vamos papa no es para tanto

Amu: bueno ya me voy

* * *

Aquí termina el capitulo 2

Espero que sea de su agrado

Intentare subir el 3 en esta semana subo el 3

Bye ^^


End file.
